The Saiyan Life On Planet Vegeta
by Anime Wuver
Summary: This story is about Raditz, Nappa, Kakarot, and Prince Vegeta on Planet Vegeta. They will have adventures and will meet new people. Including a long lost family member and gain new friends. So if you want to you can follow along, if not you don't have to. Warning: Anything could happen.
1. Bardock, Turles, Kakarot

"Vegeta, today we are going to have new visitors and I want you to be ready, not to mention POLITE. These guests are special. Today you make new friends. If you so much as sass one of them, I'm sending you to your room and that will be all until I say otherwise." I looked up at Father and smiled.

"Well then tell me who these people are." Or I won't bother trying to be polite.

"Uncle Bardock, Uncle Turles, Nappa, Raditz and a new kid named Kakarot." I stared at him. I've met Nappa and Raditz before but never Turles and Bardock or Kakarot. "I expect you to be nice to Kakarot. Understand me?"

"How am I supposed to be nice if I don't even know him yet?"

"Vegeta, I wouldn't let a kid over who I thought might harm you. In fact I would do the exact opposite. Kakarot is quite young and isn't a threat. I don't want any trouble. Am I understood Vegeta?" I nodded.

"Yes Dad I understand. When is my next training session? Or when do we get to go to another planet?" I asked eagerly. Father smiled.

"Soon, Vegeta, soon. I'll send you in for training as soon as tomorrow and then we'll go find and sell another planet if plans don't change."

"What do you mean 'if plans change?' You PROMISED. Last week on Thrusday. You PROMISED I could come with you. You PROMISED, you can't break a PROMISE."

"Vegeta there are some problems that might arise that might make me have to change my mind but I promise I will do my best to keep that promise."

"Good. That means that as King you'll have no trouble. You are the strongest person in the galaxy." I replied, happy. Father smiled. I lifted my arms and he picked me up and walked out of my room. I was ready to meet these three strangers. "Dad? Who are these people again?"

"Your Uncle Turles and Uncle Bardock. Then there are your friends and Kakarot. Who you will also make friends with." He stared at me hard but I just looked away. He huffed and then his tone got my attention. "VEGETA." I looked at him pouting. "How about if you make a promise to me that you'll be on your best behavior that I'll make time for training you myself?" I smiled.

"Deal! I'll be on my bestest behavior for you Dad."

"Good. Zorn, are they here yet?" He asked, sitting down in his throne, I was sat on his lap but I knew that if I wanted to I could get off but I just wasn't allowed out of the room. We were here to wait. Zorn immediately bowed like all the others did, one one knee with his hand over his heart.

"Good morning Sire, Young Sire. How are you today? They will be arriving in any minute now Sire."

"Maybe they got lost?" I asked.

"No they don't live that far off. They know Planet Vegeta like the know the moon." So we sat there for a while until finally a guard came in. He walked up to us through the aisle of other guards and stopped, bowing as Zorn had and looked at the floor. "Well? What is it?"

"You have guests, do I let them in?"

"Yes, let them on in."

"Yes Sire." He got up and walked out of the room and I jumped down from my father's lap and sat in my throne. But mine was movable. Father's was not. His was WAY bigger and stuck to the wall. Mine was proportional to me.

The guests came in and I began to count. There were more guests than I'd seen at once. If only for the fact Father doesn't take me to his meetings, no matter how much I begged him. He'd say something about training or say he's busy or that there was a certain type of danger to going to the meeting because for some reason they were all angry and he didn't want me getting 'hurt'.

"So am I not royal enough to talk to you Vegeta?" The one in the gray and black armor said, obviously these two have met before. I quickly glanced over to my father, suspicious. "AH! I have the honour of meeting my nephew, the young Prince." He bowed from his waist and his chin went to his chest. I looked away from them and stared at my Father. He better explain himself!

"Turles, knock it off." the one with the green armor replied, bowing to each of my Father and I. Raditz, Nappa and the kid quickly did the same. I smiled at them. We had a running joke about them bowing to me. I couldn't ever stop laughing at them doing that. It was just too funny. How does your friends have to bow to you even when you are prince or king? Wait. Did he just say I was his nephew? What is a nephew? Father said Uncle? WAIT! Am I related to those guys?

"Vegeta stand up, we are heading farther into the castle." I got up and ran over to him, grabbing hold of his cape and walking after him. The other kid looked at me for a minute before running over to the green armor man and grabbing his leg. I scoffed at him before remembering my promise and smiling at him before looking forward, curious as to which of Father's rooms we were going in.

We reached Father's favorite meeting hall. He waited for me and I climbed up onto my chair, I could barely reach but still managed to make, before he sat down himself. The others were sat down before Father did. How did they get on the chairs? Nappa and Raditz were tall enough to almost have no trouble at all sitting in an adult chair but what about the other one? I looked at my Father, waiting for him to speak.

"Vegeta, say hello to Uncle Turles." The one in the gray armor raised his hand.

"Present!"

"Shut up Turles."

"And that one is Uncle Bardock. You know Raditz and Nappa. The small child would be Kakarot. He is only four. Which is why I suggest you be nice to him. Even regardless of his age."

"Yes Dad."

"Now are we talking here or are the children leaving?"

"We just got her Dad!" Raditz complained.

"I agree with Raditz, we just got here." I agreed.

"Staying!" Nappa quickly replied.

"Staying." Kakarot agreed.

"Four against three, WE WIN!" I declared, raising my hand into the air.

"Going, if the King says you are." Bardock disagreed with us. I glared at him but quickly remembered my promise and looked at the ground.

"Why? Everything depends on what the King says. You always say that Bardock. It's not fair."

"Our father didn't give a scummy thought about 'fair' Turles." Father replied. "You children are leaving to go play. You there, fetch some one to keep an eye on the children." I watched as they all stared at us. Bardock put Raditz and Kakarot on the ground, shooing them off but Raditz stayed right where he was. Bardock smacked him and he quickly ran out after Kakarot. Nappa got down, afraid of my father's look I guess and ran out as fast as possible. I was now the only one they were looking at.

"Forget it. I'm not leaving, I'm the Prince of all Saiyans." I declared.

"Vegeta follow your friends before I do the same to you."

"Always straight and to the point, huh Vegeta?"

"Well? Get a move on." I sat there, wrapping my tail around the bar, keeping myself from being moved from my spot, this wasn't going to be fair was it?

"We won fair and square! Why don't you accept that?" Father stood and I grabbed hold of the bars as hard as I could, along with my tail, hoping I had the strength to stay where I was. If I defied him long enough I would win.

I was easily picked from the chair. I was carried to the entrance of the doorway before he set me down. I turned around to walk right back in but he grabbed my tail and held me upside down. I frowned at him.

"PUT. ME. DOWN." I demanded.

I was moved farther out of the room before he tried to close the door. I ran over but it was closed already. I banged my fists on the door but it stayed closed. When I realized they weren't going to open it, I plopped myself on the ground, crossing my arms, and waited. They couldn't stay in there forever.

I pressed my ear to the door, trying to listen in. "… I mean what do you do Bardock? Vegeta is … … I just don't know what to do and doing that isn't going to work, I've tried it too many times."

"… Raditz … … I just pick him up and … … … then when he's really sorry I … … … I know raising children can be hard but … … … Why don't you try it?"

"I would love to. What would the side effects be Bardock?"

"The side effects? The side effects would be … … … and he'll learn to do … … … Besides, don't you remember our father? That man was a …. … … So what else can we talk about?" I noticed Raditz sneaking up behind me and I blasted him with ki but he dodged. "Man, how'd you know? You still want in?"

"Yes."

"Well give me a minute." He walked over and picked me up and sat me on his shoulders. "Can you reach the door knob?" I looked up and tried to reach I managed to get my hand barely around the knob before looking down. "Turn and push." I smiled before doing as he said and we fell inside the room, quickly breaking off their conversation. Bardock stood above us and I glared at him. Raditz quickly covered me from him. "Don't do it. Daddy can get awfully mad." He turned to them. "Sorry, we thought we'd just drop on in." I smiled before laughing at his joke. Or his word choice."

"Drop on out. Do that one more time and I swear Raditz."

"That goes for you as well Vegeta." Father said, standing up himself. He was angry. I grabbed Raditz and ran from the room. Raditz quickly shouted back.

"You win this time! But next time we'll be ready!" Yes, ready to get blasted into millions of smithereens. "Prince, I know exactly what we should do." He ran ahead of me, leading me out to the courtyard and to my favorite tree. I smiled at the height. "What do we say to danger?" I grabbed hold of the lowest branch as Raditz grabbed for a higher branch, letting me have room to climb.

"I love danger!" I replied, anyone's automatic response to that. IF you were a Saiyan at least.

"What do we say to death?"

"Not today."

"Yes! Exactly! One day we won't be bullied by adults OR bad guys!" Raditz declared. I smiled at him.

"I dare you to go to the top!" He smiled himself before quickly climbing up. I followed after him before reaching the highest branch I had before and looked up. I didn't have that much higher to go really. I just needed to brave the final part of the tree. I slowly climbed up to a higher branch before I reached where Raditz was at, looking fearfully at the tip top of the tree. I smiled, climbing higher than him.

I reached the part where the branches were turning tiny. I smiled down at Raditz before realizing that I was high up, higher up than before. I clung to the tree as hard as possible before asking myself what I was doing. I was the Prince Vegeta of all Saiyans! I will NOT be defeated by a TREE!

I climbed higher before going back down as I heard cracking. I clibed down a bit before I looked out at the branches. I looked down at Raditz, who was still a bit way under me. "Hey! I bet you can't do this!" I scooted across a tree branch and got underneath it, wrapping my tail around it before letting go of it from my hands and feet. I dropped but was caught by my tail. It had quite useful many talents.

"I can too!" he pouted.

"Then go ahead and do it!" He found a branch and did like me after a minute, he swung himself back up and onto the tree again. "Very well, you can do it."

"Can you swing yourself back on? I dare you to try." I huffed at him before beginning to swing, my own swing wherever I go! I let go but I failed to grab onto the branch at all and began to hit branches on my way down the tree. I tried to grab hold with my arms, legs and tail, hoping I could save myself. Even Raditz tried to grab me. I fell past him though. I began to panic. If I hit the ground, aren't I dead?

I hit the ground, landing hard on my bottom. I felt pain go through me, more than I've ever had from my training sessions. But my training sessions were with saibamen. "Prince? Are you okay?" Raditz asked me, offering me his hand.

"I'm fine." I answered, before beginning to cry. The pain wasn't going away at all. I wanted my father. I got up but sat down immediately. It hurt to stand. My legs were bruised probably. One of the guards came running over before calling another guard.

"What happened Prince Vegeta?" I blushed before turning away from them. I was embarressed I'd gotten hurt from falling out of a tree. "You! What happened?"

"He- he fell. And I cou- I couldn't do anything about it. Is he going to be okay?"

"Get the King, he'll know what to do." I heard one of them fly off. I looked up to see Kiru. One of the top guards. If Raditz hadn't been here, I would just demand he take me to my father. I covered my face with my hands, embarrassed.

"Don't cry little Prince, you're Father's going to be here soon. If you cry he'll have our heads for sure." He sang with a tune mixed with Hush and Bingo. His words made it kind of funny so I stared at him, expecting to hear more but he was looking around urgently.

"What happened?" I heard Father's voice before I saw him. He flew over so quickly I fell over backwards. Raditz helped me not to fall over. Dad picked me up and held me close to his chest. I cuddled up to him, comforted by his presence.

"The Prince fell."

"He fell? From where?" He was furious.

"The tree, Uncle Vegeta. I'm sorry, I tried to catch him, honest I did."

"What were you thinking? Leaving a five and six year old on their own? Where are Kakarot and Nappa?"

"Daddy my legs hurt, I think I bruised myself." I said, moving my leg but tears came back at the immense pain.

"FIND them,immediately."

"Yes Sire." He flew off and Father turned to Raditz.

"Follow me." He turned around and took us to the living room. He sat down and I was sat on his lap and turned my head to see Turles, Bardock, Raditz sitting and Nappa and Kakarot coming in behind Mira. Mira was a bitch, always so mean. But I dealt with her because I didn't really see her that often anyway.

"What happened? Is Prince Vege going to be okay?" Nappa walked over as far as he dared to approach my father. Kakarot was the one who asked the question, getting on Bardock's lap. Does that mean he's his kid? Or did Turles have a kid too?

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied. Nappa turned to me, trying to get my attention so I gave it to him. "What is it Nappa?"

"Can you come down?"

"I could but I don't want to. Why don't you come up here?" I said, laughing.

"I dare not to." He went and sat down on the other couch. Turles looked up immediately.

"Well maybe we should get going now? I'll be back later."

"Yeah, we should go. Leave the King to his kid." Bardock replied, grabbing Kakarot and Raditz's hand. They got up and bowed once more before heading out. Turles walked over and grabbed me, hugging me. I hugged him back, I liked this man. He didn't let go so I kissed his cheek and he kissed me back before setting me back on my Father's lap.

"Turles? Why must you be so weird?" Father asked.

"Barbecue you think I am Sire." He turned and grabbed Nappa's hand before leaving.

"Bye Prince!"

"Bye Nappa!" I called back.

"Zorn!" He bowed.

"Yes Sire?"

"Set a bath for the Prince and then find someone to help him bathe."

"Yes Sire." He went off and Father turned the TV on. He handed me the remote and I turned it to the channel with the mind games. Channel 332. When the episode was over did they interrupt. "Sire?"

"What is it? Is it the bath?"

"Yes Sire, it is."

"Very well. Vegeta follow Zorn." I got down and followed Zorn to the bathroom they'd set up. I didn't need help washing. I no longer felt pain so that was good. I probably just hurt myself but it wasn't there anymore.

"Here you go Young Sire." He opened the door and I walked in. Loreo was in here. I looked at him.

"You're dismissed. I don't need your help."

"I'm sorry but the King declared I help you."

"I don't care! Leave me be." I ordered. He left the room but stayed close by, closing the door after him. I undressed and got in the bathtub, beginning to wash myself, having fun trying to catch my tail to wash it too.

When I finished I looked for a towel. I grabbed the towel, drying off, having trouble with my tail but everything was fine. I wrapped the towel around me and walked off to my room, feeling rejuvenated.

I walked to my room and found new clothes, so I put them on. "Young Sire? Your Father the King requests your presence in the dining hall in thirty minutes." Zorn said, bowing. I looked at him.

"Which dining hall?"

"The small one, Sire."

"Thank you Zorn. Also, thanks for the bath, I feel great." I replied. He smiled at me.

"You're welcome. Anything for the Royal Family."

"What are we having for Dinner anyway?"

"I'm sure there will be plenty of food to munch on Sire."

"There always is. I don't know why I even ask that question."

"It's okay, Sire."

"You're dismissed. Thank you." He bowed again before leaving. I sat down on my bed and picked up my book I'd been reading earlier. It was about conquering planets and I've been learning a lot from it. It was really my Father's book of many. Like three. One about how to conquer, one about finding a price and whether or not to sell it and the other one was about making sure how to keep your price and get other people to want to buy it. I'd read almost the whole first book.

When I got to the last chapter, I heard my door being knocked on. I quickly hid the book under my pillow. "Come in!" I called. They opened the door and bowed immediately. I got off my bed and looked at him. "What is it?"

"The King wishes to remind you of a five minute warning of Dinner's arrival."

"Fine, I'm going." I headed for the door and he led me out of my room and had my door closed by another of the guards. I walked into the dining room and sat down beside my Father. I looked at him. "I'm here."

"I can see that. Thank you for coming. Tomorrow we're going out for a stroll. I suggest you get some sleep. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Thank you for asking. I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall."

"That part is unimportant. What is important is that no one was watching you or the others."

"Well you were the one who said we couldn't be in the room with you and those other two men."

"Vegeta, I don't want another word about that. It's the past and it can't be undone." I looked at the table which now had tons of food on it. I grabbed a chicken leg and some mashed potatoes with gravy. I made up my own plate and Father did the same. I'd learned to do that from him.

I ate my food, taking as long as possible with the chicken before I spotted the fish and grabbed some of that. I finished eating, full. I heard Father clear his throat so I looked up at him. "Yes Dad?"

"Vegeta, I want you to get some sleep now. Tomorrow we are going to go for our usual morning stroll in the morning." I smiled.

"Of course our morning stroll is going to be in the morning Dad." He chuckled and smiled back at me. "The time is in the name." I smiled at him again before getting down. He followed me and made sure I got into bed okay. He turned off the light and closed the door after telling me he loved me, kissing my forehead.


	2. Cold, Frieza, Tarble Three Days

"Young Sire, His Majesty wishes for your presence." I looked up from my book. I'd let Kiru into my room and was now being told that it was time for our walk. I looked out the window and sure enough it was almost time. I put my book down and got dressed before heading off to find my father. He was finishing up business with a large tall alien with a longer tail than Dad. He had horns on his head and wore a cape, just like Dad. I watched them for a minute.

They obviously came from a meeting because there were a few people waiting and listening too. I walked over and both of them noticed me immediately. The tall one pointed at me and glared at him.

"Might I ask who this is Vegeta?" Dad motioned me over and I walked over, confidently. Daring the man to attack me. I reached Dad and he picked me up.

"This is my son. Prince Vegeta."

"Interesting name, sounds like yours. Well I must be off. I need to find my own son. He's some where on here. I wanted to have a private meeting with you, don't think I need to state why. Have a good day Vegeta."

"You too Cold." Him and the other people turned and left. When they were gone I turned to my dad.

"Is he a king like you are?"

"Yes, he is. Are you ready for today Vegeta?"

"Yes Sir!" I smiled at him before he set me down and began to walk off. I ran up to catch up, grabbing hold of his cape as we walked out of the castle and into the palace. This planet was huge so we wouldn't walk the whole thing but we would walk the entire palace before walking the outside palace where most of the commoners lived and then came the Village. The Village was made up of tons of villages where Saiyans lived.

We walked for a bit, I looked around and when we walked by, people would stop what they were doing immediately and put their left hand over the right side of their chest. It was a symbol of respect or something. Some of the other Saiyan children waved hi to me and I just watched them, moving my sight to each and every one of them. Father instead just kept his sight on which way he was going in his stroll.

We walked on for a while until we reached the gates, which was the end of our Palace walk, Dad always made sure of that. We were doing this to keep up an appearance. Giving the other Saiyans something to look forward to, something to appreciate and keep up the Saiyan pride. I watched Father command the gates to be opened and when they opened he kept walking.

On the other side it looked like everyone was waiting, anticipating our arrival. My tail twitched, nervously. I looked up at Dad but he just kept walking, very sure of himself. As he should be. I smiled at him before trying to do the same as him but I caught sight of one of my friends, Nappa! Nappa and his Dad. I waved hi to them and Nappa waved back as his dad followed suit with everyone else. He was holding a basket of fruit with his other hand. Grocery shopping. Which was free anyway but the obvious point was that they were collecting something to eat for later.

They left my sight as we kept walking. Nappa tried to run over but his dad stopped him and I looked up at my dad, confused. He didn't show any sign that he'd heard or seen that. I looked back at them and we turned a corner. The next person I saw was Uncle Turles. He was talking to more of the Saiyans and telling them something. They saluted us and Turles turned around to see us, doing the same for a minute before stopping to sit down. Finally Dad looked at someone, him.

Turles looked back before he saw me and smiled, saluting me and then sitting down again. We kept walking. I looked at Father and finally just spoke to him. "Where do Bardock and Raditz live? And Kakarot?"

"Kakarot lives with Bardock and Raditz. We'll be seeing them soon." He replied, going back to the way he had been before. We walked on, everyone saluting us as we passed and didn't stop until we were out of sight.

Eventually we reached the gates to the Village and when we passed them, we were met with the same sight if not for the fact they were even more eager to see us. I looked around at the other people, they were saluting us as well but on their knees. The others had been bowing from their waist, except for Turles, he only saluted us.

I guess the way they salute you had to do with their class level. I saw Uncle Bardock, a woman, Raditz, and Kakarot also bowing to us. Raditz stopped to wave hi and I smiled at him, waving back. Kakarot copied him and I waved to his as well. Kakarot came running over and Dad stopped, looking down at Kakarot. I was nervous because I didn't know what Dad would do to him, or if he would do anything to him. Nobody's ever done that before.

Bardock picked him up, smiling at Dad for a minute before going back over to Raditz and we kept walking. We reached another road and I looked up at Dad. "Who was that girl in the pink armor? She was with Uncle Bardock, Raditz and Kakarot."

"She is named Fasha and she is their mother." I looked at the ground, trying to think.

"Then doesn't that mean I'm also related to her?"

"Yes, you are."

"If Bardock's my Uncle does that mean she's my…" Um. What would that make her?

"Your Aunt. Aunt Fasha." I smiled.

"Thank you Dad." He didn't reply to that. I frowned. How DARE he not answer me. "Thank you Dad." He still paid no attention. "Thank you Dad." He nodded that time. I growled. "Thank you Dad."

"Your welcome Vegeta." I smiled, I won. We kept walking, meeting the same sight every time. Eventually we came close to the end of the Village we'd be walking before he turned down an empty alley to take us home a different route so that we'd get to be seen by most of the Saiyans as possible.

I kept walking but stopped when I felt he wasn't moving anymore. He was standing still. I looked up confused. "Dad? What's wrong?" He shushed me and I glared at him. "What happened?"

"Silence Vegeta." He ordered. His eyes were wide the next second before I was up, behind his back and beneath his cape. He was hiding me. I tried to peek out but I saw a tail that was too big to be my own. It was twitching playfully. I twitched my own to see if it was mine but it didn't follow my movements. I started trying to catch it before I heard people speaking.

"Why, hello Vegeta. Why so far out of the castle palace? I thought you didn't come this far." said a new voice.

"Dad?" asked ANOTHER new voice. I tried to peek but the big tail tapped me and I got my attention back to trying to catch it. I realized that it must be Father's tail. What else could it be? It was strong enough to hold me up and off the ground.

"What do you want?"

"I heard you had a new son? Stronger than Tarble." Tarble? I almost caught his tail before it quickly moved off again. "I was wondering if I could meet him?"

"No. I want Tarble back Frieza." Frieza? Well apparently he wasn't Saiyan or he wouldn't be talking this way to Father. Realizing that made me immediately want to blast hs head off like a saibaman. How dare he treat Father in this manner. I opened my mouth to retort him but before I could, my mouth was covered by his tail and I just sat there, listening to them talk. I would tell Father later what I wish to do to that man.

"Hahaha. What makes you think I'll give him back so easily? I'll tell you what. Give me your new son for your elder son. Do we have a deal?"

"No, we don't. Give me my son back, NOW."

"Oh, what was it you said? No deal. I'll give you three days to give him to me or I might start killing of Saiyans, STARTING WITH TARBLE. Have a nice day Vegeta." I heard footsteps leaving.

Dad set me down and I finally caught his tail. "Vegeta, follow me." He began to quickly walk down street after street, looking for something. I was able to keep up for a while before I ran out of breath. I stopped to catch it and he kept walking until the end of the street, turning around. His hands were in fists and he was in a hurry. I ran over and he picked me up in his arms before flying into the air.

He caught sight of something before immediately flying over to it. "Dad when will I learn to fly?" He landed before barking at someone.

"Why did you bring Frieza to this planet?" he asked, angry. The Saiyans who weren't outside, came runinning out and the ones who were looking angry too.

"Vegeta, Vegeta. Let's go somewhere private for this please?" Dad flew into the air again, followed by Cold and flew off and landed in an area I'd not known about not too far off. "Why are you so angry as to shout?"

"Did he not tell you?! He has my son Tarble and now he is demanding a trade off. In three days if he doesn't give him back WITHOUT the trade I will have no CHOICE but to kill him." Cold looked panicked.

"No I haven't heard. Let me guess, he threatened one of your kids and so now your angry?" Dad's fists quickly unclenched but turned back into fists. "I'll talk to him about it. You are my friend and I wouldn't dream of having you or your race hurt in any way."

"You'll get him to give up Tarble?" he asked, not sure.

"Yes. I will and without the 'trade' as you call it."

"THAT is what HE called it!"

"I'm sorry, yes. What he called it. Do remember we are in the presence of the Saiyan Prince. I don't think he appreciates you yelling." Dad looked at me and I smiled before he looked at Cold again.

"Fine, you deal with it. Your time limit is three days."

"Oh, I assure you I'll have it done in six hours or less. The sooner I find Frieza the better."


	3. Destruction And Mayhem

Frieza and Cooler were taunting each other as the Cell Juniors ran around making a sandwich in the kitchen for Cell, who was lazily watching the two Iceians were slowly beginning to fight. Cell sighed in boredom before looking at Frieza.

"Frieza, just attack him already. Who cares who's older or smarter? What I want to see is a fight that MIGHT entertai-"

BOOM!

All three jumped at the sound coming from the kitchen. Frieza immediately turned to Cell. "Why don't you go check out what that was instead of complaining about a fight you aren't even in?"

"Well I call dibs on whoever wins, I'll show you who's the real perfect fighter." Cell got up and walked over to the kitchen before being jumped by his Cell Jr. number 3. "What's going on in there number three?"

"Nothing!" He replied in his small childish voice. They all had the same voice to everyone else but to Cell, they had a small difference in their voices, telling him which number Cell Jr. they were. "Nothing at all." Cell smiled, feinting belief.

"Oh, well that's fine then. Where is my sandwich I asked for?" Cell Jr #3's face fell before he flew right back inside the kitchen. Cell stood up and went into the kitchen to see three of them flying around shooting at each other, three of them making all kinds of sandwiches, and #3 was now throwing things out of the fridge.

Cell was amused by the sight before him, but since it was a small ship that they were on, he'd have to fix this. Cell walked into the room, quickly using his powers to right everything. The only thing he didn't have was the holes in the walls… because the Cell Juniors weren't even stopping.

"So, who's ready to conquer another planet?" Cell asked, rhetorically. They all flew up to him, waiting. "Fix the walls. Who made my sandwich?" Cell walked over to the counter to see that they'd made at least have a dozen sandwiches, none of which he actually asked for. Cell blinked at the sight before laughing. He turned around to the room again, the holes were gone. "I asked for a salami and Swiss cheese sandwich and you make every other type but that one? Well I do say none of you have quite the brains necessary today." He grabbed one of the sandwiches before walking back off to his bed he'd been lying on. He began to eat as he saw that Frieza and Cooler had actually started their battle.

The Cell Juniors went over to Cell, waiting expectantly, after all, a few minutes ago, he'd promised them all a toy if they brought him a sandwich, and to their minds they had. Cell stared at them. "Do you mind? I'm trying to watch their fight."

"Where's the toy?" they asked. Cell smiled.

"You don't get one, I didn't get the sandwich I asked for." They flew up and ran back into the kitchen. The door opened and King Cold came in, sighing. He was tired. Cell looked over and Cold sat down before noticing the two fight.

"Frieza? What is this I hear about you making trouble for Vegeta?"

"No trouble Daddy." Frieza replied without breaking his stride. Cold didn't seem to like that answer so he stopped the fight by blasting both of them. He looked at Frieza, who in turn glared at him. "What did you go and do that for?"

"Yes, why? I was enjoying myself." Cell added in his opinion but Cold ignored him.

"Frieza, a word in private please." Frieza stared at him for a minute before turning to Cooler.

"I'll be back to finish you later." He followed Cold into Cold's private room.

"It appears I won. If you would like, I could take you on now."

"Why don't I let the Juniors do it instead? They are raring to attack something and since you beat Frieza, they should be no problem for you. Not to mention they are as strong as me. Think of it like fighting seven of me, Perfect Cell." Cooler considered his offer for a minute, beating them would prove he could surpass Cell easily.

"Fine. I'll take them on and then you." Cooler said breezily. Cell turned to his seven children.

"See this man?" he pointed at Cooler, who raised a brow in confusion. "Beat him to a pulp for sport." They flew up and immediately began to fight Cooler from all sides. Cell watched for a minute before he spoke to Cooler.

"Where's Frieza? He's taking quite a long time to come back Cooler."

"Oh you won't want to see Frieza, he'd be-. Actually he's in Father's room." Cell got up and walked over to the designated room, gripping the door knob, he opened the door wide before a terrible sound and sight met him. King Cold was spanking Frieza. Cell immediately closed the door, blushing. He should have known something was up the minute Cooler answered like that.

Cell flew up behind Cooler and round house kicked him into the blast of Kamehameha that 6 was using. Cooler flew into the wall, glaring at Cell. "What was THAT for?"

"Being an idiot. Continue on." Cell sat back on the bed, on his back as he watched. It was a good fight and soon Frieza and Cold came back out.

"So what will you do with Tarble?"

"Give him back."

"Thank you. So now we are going to go find Vegeta and invite him to dinner. Then you shall give back what doesn't belong to you. So let's go back to the castle, Dinner is ticking closer." Cell watched them leave as Cooler went to his room. The Cell Juniors started running around, causing mayhem again so Cell stood up to follow them, making sure they didn't do anything too bad.


	4. Invited

I was in Father's Meeting room, trying to catch his tail, bored and because it was at least entertaining since it moved so fast, twitching and swinging. The other Saiyans were paying attention to my Father as he spoke.

"I've spotted new planets to conquer recently. We've done a great job with these planets but there are GREATER fighters over here." He was moving his hands, motioning planets on his hologram table. It was like a map or something. "Planets Grape, Heat, and Yaro. Those are our next targets. Since their close by, we need to conquer them before they try anything." I swatted his tail in success and he sighed, turning to me. "Vegeta, please stop. Daddy's trying to talk to his men." I looked at him.

"Yes and I'm bored." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Zorn, where are Nappa and Raditz?"

"On a mission Sire." THEY are on a MISSION?! What about me?! I crossed my arms and looked at the floor, angry.

"How come they get to go on a mission and I don't? You PROMISED we would and we haven't even GONE yet." I accused him, glaring at him. His pointer and thumb rubbed his forehead. "Do you have a headache?"

"Vegeta, we'll go on a mission. I promise. But right now, I am very busy."

"I'm tired of your empty promises. Why couldn't I go on the mission with Raditz and Nappa?"

"Because the planet they are conquering isn't even worth your time. My promises aren't empty."

"Yes they are. I don't care, at least it's something." He ignored me and went back to planning with the other Saiyans. I walked off from him and peeked out the door. Zorn kept an eye on me but the rest just kept paying attention.

I sat down, watching for anyone who passed by but there weren't that many because they were all WORKING! I sighed and then heard Father call me in. I huffed, but knowing better than to disobey or ignore him, I got up and walked into the room over to him.

"Would you like to accompany us on this mission?"

"You're asking ME if I would like to go?"

"Yes, we will be conquering three planets at once." I smiled and nodded quickly.

"Yes, I would love to join."

"Very well then. Meeting adjourned." Everyone turned and headed out the door. "See Vegeta, my promises are never empty." He turned around and began messing with the table again. I humphed in reply before hearing a noise behind me. I turned to see that King Cold guy again.

"What do YOU want?" I demanded.

"VEGETA! THAT is no way to greet guests, especially not IMPORTANT guests. What is it Cold?"

"I was wondering, well really, Frieza was wondering something. Frieza, what was it again? I forgot." I found that Frieza guy come into the room, arms crossed, looking furious. He said nothing. "Frieza? I'm having trouble remembering, you're going to have to tell him." Frieza sighed before looking up at Father, though his eyes lingered a bit on me. I glared at him. Is that the Frieza who back talked my Father? Father seemed to freeze the instant he heard the name Frieza so it must be. I took a threatening step towards Frieza but Father quickly grabbed my tail and held me close, switching my position so I faced him instead of Frieza. I shoved against him but he didn't even feel a thing.

"'I' was 'wondering' if you wanted to join my family and I for a dinner party. And bring your son Vegeta." Dad glared at him so Cold spoke up again.

"Wasn't there a second part to that?"

"I thought you said you forgot? I'm giving back your son Tarble over Dinner because 'I want' to 'apologize' for my disgraceful behavior." Dad dropped his glare and any facial expression completely.

"What?"

"He said that he's sorry for… He said he's sorry, he'll fully apologize to you formally and such over Dinner and wishes you to bring over Vegeta so that maybe he'll get used to seeing Tarble since this might be his first time to ever see the other kid."

"That makes much more sense. Thank you Frieza, Cold."

"Do you accept the Dinner invite? I can give you the address." Cold replied.

"Yes, I accept. I would appreciate the address." Father walked out of the room before handing me over to the next servant who walked by, who happened to be Zorn, before walking off with Frieza and Cold.

Dinner with Frieza?! What the heck are they thinking?! Isn't that man evil?


	5. New Friends

"Father, I don't want to attend!" I complained.

"I don't care what you want right now Vegeta, we _are_ doing this and you _will_ behave. Understood?" I crossed my arms as the door to the ship opened.

"Who the hell are you people?" asked a green man.

"Cell, let them in. It might be King Vegeta and his son."

"Oh so that's who these guys are. I mean I knew one of them was Vegeta." I looked up at Father confused. "Come in. Cell Juniors!" He turned and left and another white man with a tail closed the doors when we entered.

"Welcome to our ship, or one of them anyway. My name is Cooler, let me lead you to the room we'll be dining in. Since we don't really have a dining room in here." He turned around and started walking away. Father followed him but I didn't because another creature, that looked about my age, caught my eye.

It was small and blue, it looked just like the green man who knew my father. Cell I think his name was. I walked over to the other kid and held out my hand. "My name is Prince Vegeta." The blue kid shook my hand, smiling.

"My name is Cell Junior. I'm number 3 of 7." He grabbed my hand and flew up and out the room. He knows how to FLY?! I looked up at him.

"Will you teach me how to fly?"

"I don't know how but I'd love to try." He landed and now I was surrounded by six other blue children. I looked at all of them and they greeted me by giving out their names and we shook hands. "This is Prince Vegeta. He's our new friend."

"Well then you have first attack." number 6 said. I twitched my tail, confused.

"You want me to attack?"

"YES!"

"What are you kids doing?" asked Cell.

"Nothing."

"Which NEVER means nothing. What are you doing?"

"Playing."

"Playing what?"

"Whatever we want to play!" shouted number 1.

"Don't talk to me like that or you might end up in the corner, bored out of your mind!" number 1 stared at him. Cell sighed. "Fine, but if this goes wrong, you can forget about anything fun to destroy." They gasped and he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Well you get first attack." I blasted one of them but we were called for dinner now. I walked with them to go attend Dinner.


	6. Dinner

I was sitting beside my father and another man was another man, but he had the same hair style as Father. Across from Father sat Cold and beside him sat Frieza and Cooler. Cell sat by Frieza and the other seats were filled with the Cell Juniors. One even sat by me. I smiled at him and he threw a fork across the table.

"Number 4 I suggest you don't do that!" growled Cell.

"Well to begin, Frieza say the prayer and then we'll talk to you Vegeta." Frieza said the prayer and I began to eat. "Frieza, what were you planning with Tarble?"

"I want to give Tarble back without the trade, I was just seeing how you'd react. I don't need Tarble anymore. He's been quite useful but I've found someone who can take his place, I've been looking for someone who could since I've had Tarble. I will be honored to give him back now."

"Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Frieza looked at Cold and he smiled.

"Now why don't we move on to other matters. How has it been? How are you?"

"It's been great. I've been having no trouble with my work and I've been great, I've missed you. How has it been for you?"

"It's been great, I've had a bit of trouble but with my power I just went down there-" I looked at Cell Jr. 4.

"Want to go play?" I asked. He nodded and he tipped off the others and we snuck off from the table. Number four raised himself into the air, putting his hands together.

"Kame… hame… ha!" A big blue beam shot out of his hands at Number 6 and Number 6 went flying into the wall. I raised my hand and blasted him with a short beam of Galick Gun. He didn't even seem harmed. I smiled. These guys could be some fun.

Then some of the Cell Juniors rushed each other and began to attack. It was like two versus one. I blasted them all with the move I'd been practicing, Galick Gun itself. They went flying into the wall and they all turned on me. I ran from them, they were a bit strong to take on seven by one. I ran through the halls and one landed by me and I kicked him before running again. I ran into something hard and fell backwards. I glared up to see that I'd ran into Cell.

"What are you kids doing? Are you destroying the ship again?" he asked. We were all gathered into his arms and he walked us into a room before opening the door and closing us in. "I'm going to open this door when Dinner is over, got it? Until then, I'm going to be cleaning up the mess you made and you can play in there."

I sat down on the bed and turned the TV on as the others began to throw toys everywhere, making an even bigger mess. I watched cartoons and soon got bored. I jumped from the bed and blasted one of them. I wasn't going to waste a training session when it was presented to me so easily.


End file.
